THE OURAN HOSTESS CLUB!
by Ayumi73
Summary: The title tells it all. The school have finally opened up a hostess club. Will this effect the host club? Yes it will. Will their love lives change? Maybe. I haven't gotten that far yet. Read and try to enjoy it. Rated T for possible bad language?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host club (anime or manga). Kaori, Hikari, Tamiki and Moriko but belong to me... and yes I know I am not creative when it comes to names so leave me alone! .**

**Chapter One**

The new school year has barely started and Class 1-A have already gotten two new students. One had long pink hair with light purple eyes wearing a pink skirt and white button up shirt and the other had long blue hair and light green eyes wearing a blue skirt and white button up shirt.

"Hello, we are Hikari and Kaori Tanaka. It's a pleasure to meet you all." the two said in unison

Everyone was amazed that they said everything together as one but stopped when they realized that they had the same hair color (at the time) and almost the same names as the Hitachiin twins. The twins glared at the two as they took the seats behind them.

"Let me guess, the pink hair is Hikari and the blue hair is Kaori" Hikaru said bluntly

"Wrong!" the two answered

"I'm Kaori" the pink hair one said

"And I'm Hikari" the blue hair one said

"Well, doesn't that just turns our world upside down?" Kaoru asked

"Then I'm guessing your name starts with a K" Hikari asked the boy hair boy and turned to the pink hair boy "And your name starts with an H"

"Well technically a K will still be a K upside down and so will an H. So the pink could be a K and the blue one could be an H" Kaori explained

"That would be a good point but you're completely wrong. Hikari was right" Kaoru added

"Oh~! So you mean that your world is upside down because we are different but the same?" Kaori asked

"Yes, no one thinks the same way as you" Hikari said to Kaori

"Well if you think about it, it's possible!" Kaori said

The two girls continued to discuss about it while he Hitachiin twins just turned back to the class and started to listen to the lesson.

When class was over everyone in the class room ran off. The boys ran off to sports and other activities while the girls ran off to some place in the school. But Hikari and Kaori just sat there for a few minutes.

"We're alone again" Kaori said sadly

"It's alright. We will always have each other" Hikari said

The two of them then walked out of the class room holding each other's hand, making sure they don't lose each other. They continued to walk until they reached a room where they heard a group of girls talking. Kaori got curious so she dragged Hikari to the door and they opened it together. They then saw the Hitachiin twins on each other.

"They're gay? Gay brothers?" They asked together

"Don't say that about the Hitachiin twins!" one of the many fan girls said

Hikari was about to say something but suddenly a blonde guy with bright purple eyes popped up from behind them. Everyone knew him as Tamaki Suoh.

"Do we have new customers?" Tamaki asked them

"Customers? For what?" the two asked

"For the host club of course" Tamaki said with a smile

"Then no" the two said bluntly

When Tamaki heard how blunt their answer was he ran to his emo corner. The two girls just looked at him until a mob of fan girls started to yell at them.

"You just made Tamaki upset with your careless words!" a fan girl said to them

"Careless words? We only said two words to him!" Hikari yelled

"Yea! And those two words make him go there" a fan girl said pointing to his emo corner

The two girls then looked at each other with an idea and evil grin. They walked over to Tamaki's depressed corner and looked at him.

"NO! NO! NO!" the two of them said over and over causing Tamaki to become more depressed

As the two continue to make Tamaki more and more depressed Haruhi walked into the room and looked at Hikari and Kaori.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi asked

"The two new twins are upsetting Tamaki" Hikaru answered

The two Tanaka girls then looked at each other curiously thinking about what Hikaru just said.

"Twins?" they questioned "We're not twins. We aren't ever related"

"What!" everyone asked

"Is that true Kyoya" Tamaki asked the tall black head with glasses

"... I have no information on them..." Kyoya said shocked

"WHAT?" everyone said

"How could you have no information on them!" Kaoru asked

"You have information on everyone!" Hikaru added

"But there's nothing on them on the school's account" Kyoya said

"There's a reason for that" Hikari said

"We don't like the fact that some students could see our stuff without asking" Kaori said

"That's why we asked Mr. Suoh if he doesn't show anything about us" Hikari added

Everyone was shocked that Kyoya had nothing but they were even more shocked at the fact that they weren't twins. They act alike, speak alike and somewhat looked alike. No one was able to believe the facts, so no one did.

"You two are lying aren't you?" Hikaru asked

"Nope" Kaori answered

"You're not even related?" Kaoru asked

"Nope" Hikari answered

"Not even as cousins?" Tamaki asked

"No. Now stop asking!" they yelled

"It's so weird how you two do that" a girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes with a female school uniform said popping out of no where

Kaori and Hikari jumped from the girl coming out of nowhere while everyone else just looked at her with a surprised look.

"Who are you? Are you another customer?" Tamaki asked

"No but I will be your rival soon. After I get everything I need" the girl said

"Everything you need?" the Hitachiin twins asked

"Yep!" the girl said with a smile then looked at the Tanaka girls

Hikari and Kaori saw her looking at them and they looked at each other. At first they had no idea what she was talking about until they put the words together. Suddenly it clicked and they turned back to the girl.

"No!" they yelled

"I didn't even get to ask you!" the girl whined

"No!" they yelled again

"But you're perfect for the parts!" the girl said

"No means no!" they yelled

"Please!" the girl begged

"What are they talking about?" Hani asked cutely

"We have no idea" the rest of the hosts answered

"I do!" a girl with long blonde hair and light blue hair wearing a green one shoulder shirt and white shorts said

"Moriko? What are you doing in the host club?" Kaoru asked

"Moriko? As in the Hitachiin's cousin?" Haruhi asked

"Yep! That's me! I'm just following Tamiki since we're starting a club together... well, if we get the Tanaka sisters to join" Moriko said

"We're not sisters and we're not joining!" they yelled

"But you're the only ones that can do the job!" Moriko said

"What job?" Tamaki asked

"Didn't you hear? The chairman let us open up a Hostess club" Tamiki explained

"What?" the host club asked in shock

"Why!" Tamaki questioned

"He agreed with me that it was unfair for the boys if there's nothing for them and their love lives" Tamiki said with a smile

"Oh~!" everyone said

"But why do you need us?" Hikari asked

"So that you could be our Hitachiins!" Tamiki and Moriko said happily

"But we're not sisters... or gay" Kaori said

"Which is pretty sad" Hikari said

"I know! And I thought that the blue hair one was cute until I found out about his boyfriend" Kaori said with a pout

"We're not g-" Hikaru started until Kaoru covered his mouth

"Yea, It's too bad" Kaoru said

Hikaru had no idea what Kaoru was up to so he pulled him to the side and tried to figure out what he was planning.

"Why are you telling them we're gay?" Hikaru asked

"Well girls trust gay guys more than normal guys, right? If we became friends with them then we can find information on them and see what they are hiding" Kaoru explained

"Why do you think they're hiding things?"

"Why else would they want to hide their information from the school?"

"...True"

Kaoru and Hikaru then returned to the group and acted like nothing happened. Suddenly Hikaru remembered what Kaori said.

"Wait! Why did you only say that Kaoru was cute? What about me? We are TWINS" Hikaru said

"You're twins?" they asked

"You two don't even look alike" Kaori pointed out

"Really? They do to me" Tamiki said staring at the Hitachiin twins

"Well, they do look like a little alike. But there's something about them that kind of makes them completely different" Hikari explained

"That still doesn't answer my question..." Hikaru said

Kaori and Hikari looked at each other and said "He doesn't look like a hard headed bully like you, which makes him cuter"

Kaoru then burst out laughing while Hikaru was shocked about the fact that they actually called him that. No matter what Hikaru says about the comment Kaoru knew it was right on the spot... well besides the bully part. That can be put up for debate.

When that was done and over with Hikari and Koari headed home still thinking about what Tamiki told them after school.

*Flash Back*

"Why should we join the hostess club of yours?" Hikari questioned

"It will let you meet new people and you can even find love from it" Tamiki answered

"That's very unlikely" Kaori said

"No it's not! Its possible!" Tamiki said

"We're not even interested in finding love" Hikari said

"Then you could make more friends" Tamiki said

"Friends?" they asked

"You don't have friends?" Tamiki asked unable to believe it

"What kind of question is that?" Hikari asked with anger

"We have friends, just not a lot of them" Kaoru said

"It's not really your business in the first place" Hikari said and walked off with Kaori following her

"Just think about it!" Tamiki yelled

*End*

That part continued to play over and over while Hikari and Kaori thought about the answer to Tamiki's request.

"I think we should do it" Kaoru said

"Why?" Hikari questioned

"It'll kill time... and we'll have more people to prank"

"...then maybe. It all depends on my mood tomorrow I guess"

**This chapter is very long but the other will be smaller. Same rules from the other story. Three comments/reviews then I will post up the next chapter... I quit the other story since no one really read it (if anyone was wondering)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host club (anime or manga). Kaori, Hikari, Tamiki, Moriko, Maple and Kyoko does belong to me... and yes I know I am not creative when it comes to names so leave me alone!**

**Chapter Two**

When Kaori and Hikari arrived at school they saw Tamiki running towards them. They tried to lose her but it was too late for them.

"Do you have an answer yet?" Tamiki asked with hope in her eyes

Hikari let out a sigh and answered "Fine"

"Yay!" Tamiki cheered "Come meet everyone after school. We'll be using the second music room"

"Isn't that across the hall from the third music room?" Kaori asked

"...Well see you there!" Tamiki said and ran off

"What's in the third music room?" Hikari asked

"The host club..." Kaori answered

"...Why are there host/hostess clubs in the music rooms?" Hikari asked

"I was wondering the same thing" Kaori said

The two girls then headed to the class but like usual the girls were going crazy over the hosts in the class, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. But this time the Hitachiin twins' hair was back to normal. Kaori and Hikari then pushed the girls out of their way until they reach their desks and sat down. Hikari and Kaori then noticed the Hitachiin's hairs.

"Your hair is so plain now" Hikari said

"Why did you change it in the first place of you're going to change it back?" Kaori questioned

"We were bored" Kaoru and Hikaru answered

"But we liked it better when it was colorful and not boring" Kaori and Hikari said

"So you can tell us apart better?" Hikaru asked

"We can tell you apart now" Kaori said

"I bet you can't" Hikaru said

"I bet we can" Hikari said

"Alright then" Kaoru said with a smile

With that Hikaru and Kaoru pulled out their hats to cover their partings and switched around. When they were done switching they stopped and looked at Kaori and Hikari with a big smile.

"Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" they asked perfectly together

Everyone was sure that they would quit since the Hitachiin's biggest fan girl couldn't even tell them apart. Hikari and Kaori looked at each other and smiled.

"You're Kaoru" Hikari said pointing to the left

"And you're Hikaru" Kaori said pointing to the right

"Wrong!" they yelled

"...Ok, whatever helps you sleep at night" Kaori said

"But no matter what we'll know we were right" Hikari said

"Amazing!" Tamiki yelled

"Wait! You're in this class?" Hikari and Kaori asked

"Yes I am. And now I'm uber excited to know that you're in the hostess club!" Tamiki yelled

"There's a hostess club now!" Everyone questioned

"Yep! So please come and visit us" Tamiki said while passing out fliers to the boys

"Wait! You're joining it?" Kaoru asked

"Yep. Now you guys have a rival club" Kaori said

"Well bring it on!" Hikaru said

"The best hosting club wins!" Hikari said

"This isn't a competition you know" Tamiki said

"It is to us!" the four of them yelled

The bell then rang at that moment and everyone ran to their seats as the teacher walked in. As the teacher began to teach everyone was listening except Kaori and Hikari. They were making a plan to draw in more customers than the host club.

After class Hikari, Kaori, Hikaru and Kaoru were walking together talking about the competition between the host and hostess club.

"Ok, whoever gets more customers into the room for more than five minutes wins" Hikaru explained

"Why only five minutes?" Kaori asked

"Well some people needs to leave early sometimes and we're going to need as much people as we can" Kaoru answered

"What would happen if YOU lose?" Hikari asked

"Then YOU have to wear customs in front of our clubs" Hikaru said

"Any customs?" Kaori and Hikari asked

"The customs the winner picks" Kaoru said

"Deal!" the four said

"This is going to be interesting" Hikari said with an evil smile

Each of them then walked into the room they were heading to. When Hikari and Kaori came into the room they saw Tamiki, Moriko and two other people there. One had long orange hair and silver eyes wearing a normal school uniform and the other was short with long light brown hair and gold eyes wearing the same thing. The girl with light brown hair ran over to them with a big kid-like smile.

"Hi! I'm Kaede Choshi. But everyone calls me Maple" the girl said

"Why?" Hikari asked

"Because Maple sounds cuter" Maple said with a smile

"Well we're Hikari and Kaori Tanaka. It's nice to meet you." they said perfectly in sync

"Wow! They said it together! I wished I had a twin and do that" Maple said with an amazed looked on her face

"We're not twins" Kaori said

"We're not even related" Hikari said

"Really? That's interesting" the orange hair girl said

"You can say that again Koko-chan" Maple said with a confused face

"By the way I'm Kyoko Royama" the orange hair girl said

"Okay, everyone knows each other now. Let's use first name bases so we can seem closer" Tamiki said

"Alright boss!" all of them said

"Now it's time to find a way to bring in more people" Moriko said

"How about we fill the room with stuffed animals?" Maple suggested

"I'm sure that won't bring in any MALE customers. I want to beat the host club so you're going to need better plans/ideas" Tamiki said

"Any idea?" Kaori questioned

"Yes!" Tamiki said

"How about we do a theme that makes any boy want to come in?" Kyoko asked

"But what kind of theme?" Hikari asked

"We can dress up in animal customs!" Maple suggested

"No!" Kaori and Hikari yelled

"We can dress in bikinis" Tamiki offered

"No!" everyone yelled

"How about cute school uniforms? A lot of boys go crazy for that" Moriko said

"Do we even have any?" Kyoko asked

"Of course! Tamiki is always prepared for anything!" Tamiki said

Tamiki then pushed everyone to the closet on the side of the room. Everyone was wondering why she had a closet there but they just went along with it.

After everyone was dressed they were amazed that the uniform fit perfectly. The uniform contained a black and white plaid skirt that goes mid-thigh. It also had a white button up shirt that sleeves goes to your elbow with a black vest that cuts above the stomach. Everyone also had long boots that stopped three inches under the knee. They also had the same ties and socks but everyone had different colors. Tamiki was purple, Kyoko was red, Maple was white, Moriko was green, Hikari was blue and Kaori was pink.

"How did you get these uniforms?" Moriko asked

"My family bought it of course" Tamiki answered

"But how did you get all of our sizes?" Hikari asked

"...Let's just say I have my ways" Tamiki said

"That's kind of creepy" Kaori said

After the six of them talked about it they found out about the deal that was made with the Hitachiin twins. No one was upset but more spirited to get started. They set up a score board and had the host club's manager, Renge, to keep track. Soon both clubs were opened for business.

Both clubs were able to draw in many customers and they were a near tie but the host club was winning by two points. More girls were going in the host club, until someone let out a loud scream.

"Rats!" a girl screamed

When everyone heard the scream all of the girls ran out of the room. The hosts stayed behind and caught the two rats that ran around the room. The Hitachiin twins picked it up and saw that they had collars on them.

"If found please return them to Hikari or Kaori Tanaka" the tag read

Kaoru and Hikaru then looked at each other with anger knowing that this can ruin their chances of winning. When Tamaki found out he and the Hitachiin twins marched over to the hostess club. They were shocked when they saw how cute the hostesses looked in their uniforms. The twins had wide eyes while Tamaki was blushing madly.

"There are more customers?" Maple asked

"..." the three were still speechless

"Alright then" Maple said awkwardly

"Which type would you like?" Tamiki asked with a smile "The angelic types?" she said pointing to Kaori and Hikari "The childish type?" she continued pointing to Maple "The cheerful type?" she said pointing to Moriko "The tomboyish type?" she asked pointing to Kyoko

"Or do you want to try the girly type?" Kyoko asked pointing to Tamiki

The three hosts were still speechless so Hikari and Kaori had an idea. They looked at each other to see if they had the same idea and they did. Kaori grabbed Hikaru's arm while Hikari grabbed Kaoru's arm and dragged them away knowing that they will realized what was happening and leave since they were gay.

"Come and enjoy the fun here" Hikari said

"Yea and we have lots of instant coffee and ramen too" Kaori added

"T-Then we'll stay" Kaoru said

"O-Only since you asked" Hikaru said

Once they got the Hitachiin hooked they know Tamaki wasn't too far behind. He was still in total shock and was unable to move, so everyone left him standing there. Soon a bell went off and everyone faced the saw that the hostess club has won.

"How did we lose?" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled with ramen in their mouth

"You gave us the points" Hikari and Kaori said with evil grins

"What?" the twins and Tamaki asked in shock

"Yep. While you were out of your room everyone had ran off" Kaori started

"Which cause you to come over here and gave us points. So if you're angry" Hikari started

"Then blame Tamaki" they said in unison

Hikaru and Kaoru were twitching to the fact that they were tricked and distracted from leaving which caused a tie. Suddenly Tamaki felt the Hitachiin's evil glares and he was forced to do the punishment along with them.

*The next day*

All of the girls were crowded around the second music room after school. They were giggling and taking pictures of the losers of the competition. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were dressed in the hostess uniform and no shorts under the skirts. Hikari and Kaori were laughing their heads off seeing how embarrassed they were.

"Why are they wearing those?" Haruhi asked

"Because we couldn't think of anything else" Kaori said

"And it supports the hostess club" Hikari add with a smile

"Plus it's just priceless!" Kaori and Hikari said then continued to laugh

"We hate you Tamaki" the Hitachiins said

"It's not only my fault" Tamaki whined

"Yes it is!" they yelled

**Finally done! I hope it was good enough to enjoy. For the next chapter I want three review/comments on this chapter. I hope everyone likes this**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host club (anime or manga). Kaori, Hikari, Tamiki, Moriko, Maple and Kyoko does belong to me... and yes I know I am not creative when it comes to names so leave me alone!**

**Chapter Three**

"I hate you!" Hikari yelled

"Well I hate you more!" Kaori yelled back

"Fine then!" Hikari yelled

"We're through!" they yelled together

They both stomped out of the room through different doors. Everyone in the hostess club just gave a blank stare not knowing what just happened.

"Did they just break up?" Moriko asked

"You make it sound like they were dating or something" Kyoko said

"Is that their first fight?" Maple questioned

"I hope not. They wouldn't know how to make up if so" Tamiki said

Everyone just looked at each other not knowing what to do with the fight. Should they do something or just wait and see what happens tomorrow? They decided to wait and see.

The next day Hikari and Kaori walked into the class room like any other day but they were yelling at each other the whole time while walking to their seats.

"What are those two fighting about?" Haruhi asked

"No one knows" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"They just started to yell at each other yesterday" Tamiki added

"You can be so stupid sometimes!" the two girls yelled at each other "Me? You're the stupid one... Stop copying what I'm saying!"

Kaori and Hikari then started shouting even more. Soon after the yelling they started to throw things at each other. Everyone ducked out of the way as they continued to throw things.

"Doesn't this seem kind of familiar?" Haruhi asked

"...Are they acting then?" Kaoru asked

"We must spy on them!" Hikaru said

"When you say spy you mea stalk, right?" Haruhi questioned

"...Of course not" they said in unison

"Sure. But leave me out of it" Haruhi said and took her seat

After school Hikari and Kaori headed to the hostess club through different ways but ended up arriving there at the same time. When they saw each other they shot a glare and began to fight over the door. Everyone in the hostess club and host club were able to hear the fight right outside of their doors.

"Would they stop fighting and come in?" Moriko asked angrily

Soon everything got quiet and the door to the hostess club suddenly fell. Everyone looked at the door then Hikari and Kaori who stood there with wide eyes to what just happened.

"See what you did!" Hikari yelled at Kaori

"What I did? You're the one that was so careless and broke the door!" Kaori yelled back

Kaori and Hikari continued to bicker. It was so bad that the hostess club couldn't even open that day. The host club wasn't going so great either since they were able to hear the yelling and the crashing of things from the other room.

By the time it was time to go home the hostess club was a mess and everyone was hiding in the closet making sure they don't get hurt from the flying objects. Everyone slowly came out and was shocked to see that everything was messed up.

"The teachers won't be too happy about this" Kyoko said

"Neither would the janitors or the chairman" Moriko added

"How are we suppose to clean this up?" Tamiki asked

"Have her do it!" Hikari and Kaori said pointing to each other

Everyone let out a sigh since they were still fighting even though they are probably going to be in trouble tomorrow. After cleaning the room everyone went home but Hikari and Kaori walked different ways from their normal do. As plan Kaoru and Hikaru followed them from a distance. Kaoru was following Kaori while Hikaru was following Hikari. When Kaoru were close to Kaori's house he was trapped by a net and was hanging in a tree.

"That's what you get for following me!" Kaori said with a smile

Kaori then walked away and Kaoru was alone in there. While he was trying to figure out how to get out of the net his phone began to ring. The called was Hikaru.

"Hello?" Kaoru answered

"Were you able to follow Kaori all the way home?" Hikaru asked

"No, I'm stunk in a tree. What about you?"

"No, I'm trapped in a cage surrounded by little dogs..."

"I'm so happy I decided to follow Kaori instead of Hikari right now"

"You should be! These dogs are trying to eat me! Call Moriko to get us out of these traps!"

Hikaru then hung up and Kaoru dialed in Moriko's number hoping she would answer. When she did answer Kaoru was relieved.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now" Kaoru said

"Don't give me that crap! I was taking a nap! You have no idea how tired I am from cleaning the Tanaka's mess!" Moriko yelled

"But this is important" Kaoru said

"What?" Moriko yelled

"I'm stunk in a tree and Hikaru is going to be eaten by dogs!" Kaoru explained

"Well too bad!"

"Moriko!"

"Just joking. I'll be there soon. Don't worry" Moriko said cheerfully and hung up

Kaoru was so confused but he just sat there and waited for Moriko's arrival. After a while Moriko had finally came to Kaoru with Hikaru. He was shocked when he saw Hikaru's clothes eaten up by dogs and saw his frighten looked. Moriko then throw a knife at the rope that tired the net to the tree and just let Kaoru fall.

"Ow!" Kaoru cried

"What were you guys doing to get yourselves into this?" Moriko asked

"We followed the Tanakas home" Hikaru explained

"Why?" Moriko questioned

"To see if they were faking the fight like we were" Kaoru explained

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that" Moriko said

"It's possible though!" the two said

"How about you just leave it alone before I just let the dogs eat you next time" Moriko said

Hikaru and Kaoru then hugged each other in fear that it's possible that they will die by getting eaten by dogs.

The next day Kaoru and Hikaru came to school with another plan to stalk the Tanaka girls. They were writing it down and reread it until it was perfect and unable to fail. Suddenly Tamiki popped up out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Tamiki asked

"We want to know what those girls are up to" Hikaru said

"And we are willing to do anything to figure it out" Kaoru added

"Didn't Moriko tell you to leave them alone?" Tamiki asked

"But we need to know what they are you too!" the two yelled

"Okay but you two will regret this" Tamiki said

Tamiki then walked to her desk while the Tanaka girls came in. But this time they weren't even yelling, they weren't even looking at each other. Everyone was shocked and scared of what could happen next. The rest of class remained this way.

When the Tanaka girls arrived to the hostess club after school everyone was worried since they haven't said a word since yesterday.

"What's up with those two?" Kyoko asked

"Yet again, no one knows" Tamiki answered

They were so worried that they didn't open the hostess club for another day. They were too busy discussing what they should do about Kaori and Hikari.

"Maybe they're tired and don't want to fight for today" Maple said

"Or they're so depressed that they can't talk to anyone until they make up" Tamiki said

"Or they yelled at each other so much yesterday that they lost their voices" Kyoko said

They continued to list the possibly until it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone from the hostess club then joined the Hitachiins and followed Hikari and Kaori home. But change in plans, they went the home in the same direction. They continued to follow the two until everyone was trapped in a big hole in the ground.

"How is this possible?" Moriko questioned

"This feels like Pokémon. And we're the Pokémon trainers that got stunk in team rockets' trap" Maple pointed out

"We can't believe you all fell for it!" Hikari and Kaori said in unison and burst out laughing

"So they were faking it!" the Hitachiins yelled

"I missed you so much" Kaori said and hugged Hikari

"Not as much as I missed you" Hikari said hugging her back

"I wouldn't think they would be the true devils" Tamiki said

"We told you they were faking it!" the Hitachiins yelled at Moriko

"I didn't know!" Moriko yelled back

"We weren't really faking the whole thing. We did disagree on something" Hikari explained

"Disagree on what?" everyone asked

"Which Hitachiin is gayer. I said Kaoru" Kaori said

"And I said Hikaru" Hikari said with a smile

"Then we realized we never had a real fight so we started one" Kaori explained

"And that's how everything started?" Kyoko asked

"Yep!" Kaori and Hikari answered with big grins

"...So how are we getting out?" Maple asked

"Find out on your own" Hikari said

"It's punishment for following us" Kaori added

Everyone then started to complain but Hikari and Kaori just ignored them and skipped off without a care of what happened to them.

"What now?" Moriko asked

"We can't call anyone since there's no connection down here" Tamiki said looking at her cell phone

When everyone heard that they gave a stare at each other.

"HELP!" everyone yelled

**I didn't get three reviews on the last one but I felt like posting this one up. Sorry if this one is like ten times shorter than the other two but i ran out of ideas for this. I hope you enjoyed it. I shall post up the next one after three comments/reviews so please review it if you like it. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host club (anime or manga). Kaori, Hikari, Tamiki, Moriko, Maple and Kyoko do belong to me... and yes I know I am not creative when it comes to names so leave me alone!**

**Chapter Four**

"Why do we have to wear this?" Hikari said pointing to the new uniforms they had on

It was a white one shoulder dress that stops above their mid-thigh. Each person got their color tights and choker. For Maple she has a yellow one shoulder dress and white tights and choker. Everyone also got white flats to goes along with their uniform.

"Because I thought that the Hitachiins looked too good in the other uniform so I got us new ones!" Tamiki said

"These are a lot cuter anyway" Maple said

"We don't like them" Kaori and Hikari said

"Too bad! It will be easier to draw more customers with this outfit" Tamiki said

"That's what you get for leaving us in that hole!" Kyoko said

The Tanaka girls just gave out a sigh and everyone just continued with their discussion/meeting without a care.

When the hostess club meeting was over Hikari and Kaori ran up to Moriko. She was shocked since she had no idea in what they wanted.

"Can we stay at your house?" the Tanaka girls asked

"Why?" Moriko asked  
"We're locked out of our house" Hikari answered

"How?" Moriko questioned

"We left the keys inside the house and no one is going to be home for a while" Kaori explained

"So can we?" Hikari and Kaori asked with puppy dog eyes

"Only if you don't mind my cousins coming over" Moriko said

"Why are they coming over?" Hikari asked curiously

"They wanted to spend 'quality time' with me" Moriko said adding air quotes around quality time "So, are you okay with it?"

"It's better than having no home to sleep in" Kaori said

"True so on ward to Moriko's house!" Hikari said

When they arrived at Moriko's house they saw the Hitachiins waiting outside of house with bags by their sides.

"You're staying the night not moving in!" Moriko yelled

"We know but our mom wanted you to try on some of her new designs" Kaoru explained

"And she was even more excited when she found out that you brought over friends" Hikaru added

"How did she find that out?" Hikari asked

"She has her ways" Kaoru answered

"She's like Tamiki!" Kaori said a bit scared

Hikaru and Kaoru just ignored what Kaori said and pushed all three of the girls into house. When the Hitachiins got them into a room with the new clothes they pulled out their cameras.

"Come out whenever you guys are ready" Hikaru said

"That sounds so creepy!" Hikari yelled from the room

"Just come out!" Hikaru yelled with anger

With that Moriko, Hikari and Kaori came out wearing doll like dresses. Each of them had their colors that they got from the hostess club. They also had their hair curly and into two pig tails.

"This feels weird" Kaori said

"So cute!" Hikaru and Kaoru said hugging the three girls

"Get off of us!" Hikari said pushing the two off

"You don't have to be so cruel" Hikaru said with a pout

"Sorry but that's how she is" Kaori apologized

The three girls then continued to dress in the new designs while the twins continued to take pictures. When they were done Kaoru and Hikaru went to the kitchen and get them snacks.

"So will we do the plan today?" Kaoru asked

"No doubt about it" Hikaru said

"Operation: Pretend to be gay and find out the Tanaka's secret activate!" the two said

Meanwhile Moriko, Hikari and Kaori were all dressed in normal clothes waiting for the snacks to finally arrive. Sadly it didn't show up yet.

"So I remember from chapter 1 you liked Kaoru" Moriko said to Kaori

"Yea but he's gay" Kaori said with a sad face

"...He's not gay..." Moriko said

"But they said so" Hikari and Kaori said together

"They?" Moriko asked

"Hikaru and Kaoru" the two answered

"Oh, they're probably lying... I hope they're lying" Moriko said

Hikari and Kaori then looked at each other and pulled up an evil grin. With that the twins walked in with a tray of food.

"We're back with the snacks" the twins said

"Great! We'll have plenty of food for what we're going to do" Hikari said

"What would that be?" Kaoru asked

"We'll be watching chick flicks!" Kaori said

"Chick?" Hikaru asked

"Flicks?" Kaoru added

Kaori and Hikari ignored Hikaru and Kaoru's confused look and brought them over to the large television in Moriko's room. When everyone was seated they began to watch the movie.

When it was done Moriko, Hikaru and Kaoru were all crying. Kaori and Hikari had a 'You've got to be kidding me' face on.

"That was the saddest movie in the world!" Hikaru said still sobbing

"I can't believe she died at the end! I thought that there's always a happy ending!" Kaoru said sobbing as well

"At least he still remembers her" Moriko said sobbing like the other two

The three of them continued to cry while Hikari and Kaori thought of something else to do. Finally they came up with another idea.

"Oh cheer up you guys" Kaori said

"Yea, it was just a movie" Hikari added

"A very sad one!" the three said

"Ok, how about we do something less sad?" Hikari asked

"Like what?" the three asked

"A makeover!" Kaori said

Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked and scared when they heard that. Kaori and Hikari were trying their best not to have an evil grin.

"What's wrong?" Kaori asked pretending not to know

"N-nothing" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"If you don't want to then we don't have to" Hikari said

"N-no. W-we're okay with it" Hikaru said

"Y-yea. T-That's what us gay people do" Kaoru said

'No they don't' Hikari and Kaori thought

"Yay! This will be fun!" Moriko said

Moriko then pulled out her makeup kit while Kaori and Hikari sat Kaoru and Hikaru down. They then began the makeover.

Once they were done Kaori, Hikari and Moriko stepped away from Kaoru and Hikaru and looked at their work they have done. They then handed a mirror to them.

"We look amazing!" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Really?" Kaori and Hikari asked not believing it

"Yep" the two said with a smile

"Okay, how about we play dress up?" Kaori asked

"So it could match your amazing make up" Hikari added

"Great idea!" Moriko said

She then ran over to her closet and started to pull out clothes for Kaoru and Hikaru to wear. When they got an outfit on them they stepped back again hoping they would break down this time.

"We're so pretty!" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hikari and Kaori yelled

"What's wrong?" Moriko asked

"Nothing!" the two girls yelled with anger

The two girls then walked out of the room and left the three behind. Everyone was confused with what was going on. When Hikari and Kaori reached the kitchen they stopped.

"They won't confess!" Kaori said with anger

"Maybe they're not gay after all" Hikari said after calming down

"But Moriko said they weren't"

"She did say probably"

"I guess you're right" Kaori said then sighed "So we have to give up, don't we"

"Sadly yes"

Then they headed back to Moriko's room but when they entered the room they saw Moriko in her pajamas sitting on her bed. But they didn't see the twins anywhere in the room.

"Where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" Hikari asked

"They left to get changed. They won't come back for a while" Moriko answered

"Why?" Kaori asked

"They take forever to pick out their clothes" Moriko answered again

"Wow, they are like girls" Kaori said

"Maybe you guys should change too" Moriko suggested

Hikari and Kaori then did as Moriko suggested and started to change. Since Moriko left to get the five of them drinks Kaori and Hikari didn't bother to go to the restroom.

While they were still changing Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door. When the twins saw them they stared at them with wide eyes and a red face. The Tanakas didn't notice that they were there until Moriko came.

"What are you two doing, you perverts?" Moriko yelled

Kaori and Hikari then covered their bodies and gave a glare to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" the twins said

"Then explained!" the three girls yelled

"W-we thought that you weren't changing" Kaoru explained

"Y-yea. Even though we like girls we wouldn't sneak a peek at them" Hikaru added

"Wait! You're not gay?" Hikari and Kaori yelled

"We just blew our cover, didn't we?" Hikaru asked

"No we didn't, you did" Kaoru corrected

"But either way you two are in trouble" Moriko said

Moriko then dragged Hikaru and Kaoru out of the room and closed the door. Hikari and Kaori continued to put on their clothes but while they were doing that they heard crashing and banging outside. When the two girls were done Moriko walked into the room and shortly after Hikaru and Kaoru came limping in.

"Never get Moriko angry" Kaoru warned

"If so, it may be deadly" Hikaru added

"But I'm not as bad as Kyoko" Moriko said with a kind smile

**This chapter was pretty crappie but it's done. Once again there was only two comments so I hope three comments come soon or I might just change it to two comments per chapter since I never get the third comment. Send me a message and tell me which one is better.**


	5. Extra 1

**Since I don't have the second or third comments I shall do this out of boredom. I'm sorry if you're waiting for chapter 5 but no one would comment on chapter four. So I shall start on my extra!**

Me: Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am Ai and I will be your hostess for today. We will be asking many questions that the fan might have... hopefully I have fans... Anyways please welcome our first guess Tamiki!

*Put Applause here*

Me: Hello, can you please introduce yourself.

Tamiki: I am Kita Tamiki. I am a first year at Ouran and I'm in the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hikari and Kaori.

Me: I see. I remember from chapter two *pulls out a script* that Kyoko called you the girly type. Why is that?

Tamiki: I believe that it's because I tend to be extremely girly.

*Kaori and Hikari pops out of nowhere*

Kaori: She's also very bratty when you get to know her.

Hikari: Bratty yes but I prefer old hag

Tamiki: I swear I will kill you two if you don't go backstage right now!

Hikari and Kaori: Why don't you make us?

*Tamiki begins to chase the Tanaka girls off stage*

Me:... Please welcome our next guest, Maple!

*Insert Applause here*

Me: Please introduce yourself

Maple: I'm Choshi Kaede. I'm 16 and a 2nd year. I am a New Year's baby and I'm shorter then Hani-sempai by two inches and I like pizza ^-^

Me: Interesting. So please tell us all why you enjoy acting like a baby

Maple: I don't want to let go of my kid-ish side since it's so much more fun than being someone that doesn't really have time for fun since they have to work.

Me: Okay so tell us about your family.

Maple: My family is filled with girls. There's me, my mommy and my Onee-chan

Me: What happened to your father?

Maple: He's gone now. He left us and moved to the states. Can I go now? It's time for me nap.

Me: Alright. Now please welcome our next guest Moriko!

*Maple walks off and Moriko enters with applause*

Me: Please introduce yourself

Moriko: I'm Nanami Moriko. I'm the Hittachin's cousin (sadly) and I'm 16. I am a 2nd year student. I joy drawing and I have an older brother and a younger brother.

Me: Wow that must be one loud family

Moriko: You have no idea.

Me: So, many people are wondering about your change of mood in some of the scenes. Please explain.

Moriko: I'm normally the cheerful (like my title in the hostess club) but when someone gets on my nerves I won't hold back on them

Me: I see. So what got you wanting to be in the hostess club?

Moriko: When I saw Hikaru and Kaoru doing it I thought that it would be fun to join a club ike theirs.

Me: I understand... I don't think we have any more questions

Moriko: That's because you don't add me enough in your story!

Me: Because the story is about Kaori and Hikari.

Moriko: Why! Why not about the whole hostess club?

Me: Because I said so! So get off stage and bring up Kyoko!

Moriko: Fine!

*Moriko leaves and Kyoko walks out with applause*

Me: Please tell us who you are

Kyoko: I'm Royama Kyoko. I am a 2nd year student. My birthday is June 16 and I am 5' 3". The class I enjoy the most is Gym and I like anything spicy. I have a younger sister and I live with both of my parents.

Me... Did you read my questions before the show?

Kyoko: I don't like answering questions about my information. It takes too much time.

Me: Then I'll ask you other questions. Is the hostess club like the host club when it comes to calling each other family names.

Kyoko: At first no. But what club is like that, right? We began not too long ago.

Me: Really? Then can you please tell everyone the placement of everyone.

Kyoko: I'm the mother, Tamiki is the brother (for some reason), Hikari and Kaori are the little sisters, Maple is the baby and Moriko is the cousin

Me:... Why is Tamiki a brother and not a sister?

Kyoko: The Tanaka girls wanted to be mean to Tamiki

Me: That explains a lot

Kyoko: Can I go now?

Me: *sighs* Fine. If you want.

*Kyoko walked off*

Me: Alright. Let's see if we can get Tamiki back here

*Tamiki walks out*

Me: What happened to Hikari and Kaori?

Tamiki: They're locked in a cage until my interview is over

Me... Alright then. Please tell more about you then since I don't have any more questions to ask for you.

Tamiki: Ok, my birthday is the day of love and I love candy and chocolates since they have a way of showing how much someone loves them. I am also an only child.

Me: If you're so into love then do you have someone you're interested in?

Tamiki: Actually yes I do. He's in the host club but I'm too shy to say anything to him.

Me: WHO! Everyone is dying to know!

Tamiki: You'll have to find out when it comes up.

Me: But when will that be?

Tamiki: Ask yourself that. You are the author

Me: You know what. I'm tired of hearing you're back sass! Get the Tanaka girls out here!

*Two guards starts dragging the Tanaka girls our and one guard dragged Tamiki out since she refused to leave*

Me: Ok please intr-

Hikari and Kaori: We know. Introduce yourselves. We're Tanaka Kaori and Hikari. We're not twins or related but we do like the same food which are chocolate, cake and strawberries.

Me: Does everyone like doing everything without me asking questions.

Kaori: Well we did hear that line like four times already

Hikari: So we didn't want you to waste your breathe on something like this

Me: Whatever! Well can you please tell us about your hostess titles?

Hikari: We got the name Angels from Tamiki

Kaori: Probably since she wanted the opposite from the Hitachiin twins

Hikari: But I'm sure she regrets giving us those names

Kaori: Since we mess with her all of the time.

Me: I see. Now tell us how you two met

Hikari: Sadly we can't do that for you

Kaori: That's going to be part of a chapter, remember?

Me: Oh, right. How about you tell us how you two are different?

Hikari: First of all we're born of different days. I'm born on October 31

Kaori: And I'm born on December 7. So Hikari is older

Me: Just like the Hitachiins. Hikaru is the older one too.

Hikari: I'm also taller

Kaori: Only by 1/2 an inch. I'm better in math and science

Hikari: While I'm better in English and writing. I have a younger brother

Kaori: While I have an older brother

Hikari and Kaori: And that's pretty much it

Me: Wow, you're more different then we all thought. Well that's all we have time for. Please enter some questions and they will be answered the next on MORE WITH THE HOSTESS.

Kaori and Hikari: When did this show have a title?

Kyoya: Wait! I didn't get enough information on the Tanakas yet!

Me: Well that's too bad! Now get out! It's time to go home!

Kyoya: NO! I need the information!

Me: Good bye everyone!

**Yea I know. It was pretty stupid but I was really bored. I hope people do review more so that I don't have to do this anymore. I'm willing to add the comments on this part and add them with the comments on chapter 4 if you want to read chapter 5 but I'm sure no one wants to read it. Remember 3 comments on you get the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host club (anime or manga). Kaori, Hikari, Tamiki, Moriko, Maple and Kyoko does belong to me... and yes I know I am not creative when it comes to names so leave me alone! .**

**Chapter Five**

"They're at it again" Tamiki said looking at a blue swim club member

"The Hitachiins?" Maple asked cutely

"Even worst" Tamaki said answered

"The Tanaka girls" Moriko said

For the past few days Hikari and Kaori were on the top with their pranking game. Flooding the hallway, messing with people's lockers, unscrewing seats, exploding classrooms and this time they put blue dying in the pool.

"When will this madness going to end?" Tamaki asked as if the world was going to end

Suddenly an eraser hit Tamaki's head. When he turned he saw Kaori standing there with Hikari by her side.

"What was that for?" Tamaki yelled

"I was bored and this amuses me" Kaori explained calmly

She then pulled out more erasers and threw it at him until it hit Tamiki. She was boiling angry and started to chase Kaori.

"Bet back here you brat!" Tamiki yelled with a fist in the air

"In your dreams!" Kaori said running from her

"Run or else the old hag gets up!" Hikari said while laughing at the situation

Kaori continued to run from Tamiki while throwing more erasers at her. But everything changed when an eraser hit Moriko. She then started to chase Kaori along with Tamiki.

"Maybe that wasn't your brightest idea" Hikari said

"At least I didn't hit Kyoko" Kaori said while running

"I can change that!" Hikari said

Hikari pulled out an eraser and hits Kyoko with it. When Kyoko looked up from her homework she had devil eyes. Hikari then pointed at Kaori telling Kyoko that she did it. Kyoko got up from her chair and walk towards Kaori, Tamiki and Moriko. The three stopped running and waited for what's going to happen next. Kyoko then smacked Kaori not too hard but hard enough.

"What was that for!" Kaori yelled

"Don't back sass me little girl! Kyoko yelled back

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Then who hit me with an eraser?"

"Hikari did that!"

"Mommy, Kaori's making up lies" Hikari said innocently

"Don't you dare try to lie yourself out of this" Kyoko said to Kaori

"Why do you always do this? Everyone always take your side even when you're wrong! Kaori yelled at Hikari "I'm out of her! I'm quitting the hostess club!"

Kaori stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Everyone was completely quiet until they saw Hikari in an emo corner. Some of the hosts then walked into the room.

"Where's Kaori going?" Kyoya asked

"It's my entire fault" Hikari said in the emo corner

"What happened?" Haruhi asked

"They just got into a fight" Tamiki explained

"Is it a real fight this time? I mean they have been pranking people lately" Haruhi said

"We think it's a real one" Moriko said

"Don't worry about it much. They'll be talking by tomorrow" Haruhi said

*The next day*

When class began everyone was shocked since Kaori have changed her hair color back to a brown color. Even Hikari was shocked by her actions.

"How could she change her hair color?" Hikari asked

"Does it mean a lot or something?" Hikaru asked

"It's to show that we'll never change for anyone and we'll stick together" Hikari explained

"Maybe the color faded and she changed it because it was funny looking" Kaoru suggested before she said anything regrettable

"Fine! I'll go back to a black head! I don't need her anymore!" Hikari yelled in anger

When the twins heard that they became a little concerned. Throughout the rest of class everyone was quiet due to the fact that the Tanakas weren't talking.

When class was over Hikari and Kaori never showed up for the hostess club so the hostess club and the host club met up for a meeting.

"This is a major problem!" Tamiki said

"But how is this a problem to us?" Kyoya asked seeing no benefit out of this

"Don't ask such a silly question. It's a problem because they're our fellow friends" Tamaki said

"When did you ever become friends with them?" Haruhi asked

"A few days ago. They're really sweet when they aren't pulling pranks on you" Tamaki said

"So how are we going to make them stop fighting with each other?" Kyoko asked

"We can put them in a room filled with stuff animals. They'll have to get along then due to the cute surrounding!" Maple said

"...Anymore ideas?" Moriko asked

"We can sit them down with cake and make them talk to each other" Hani suggested

"Sadly, I don't think that would work" Tamaki said

"How about we just make the wrong one apologize like any other fights?" Haruhi suggested

"But both are too stubborn to say they're wrong or apologize" Kyoya said

"How about we convince that they're both wrong and make them apologize to each other?" Moriko suggested

"I think Kaori's wrong. She's over reacting about all of this" Hikaru said

"I think Hikari's wrong. She's wrong to lie about things and blame them on Kaori" Kaoru said

When Hikaru heard that he gave a glare towards Kaoru and he did the same. Everyone then sighed at the fact that another fight have started until Moriko fixed it. She grabbed and pinched both of their ears.

"This chapter isn't about your fight. It's about the Tanaka's fight" Moriko said then let go of their ears

"But we still don't know how to fix it" the twins said while holding their ears in pain

"I might have an idea" Kyoko said

"Even though you started it?" Tamiki mumbles then was smacked by Kyoko

"Like I was saying maybe we should sent in the twins and have them talk to the Tanaka" Kyoko explained

"Why the twins?" Maple and Hani asked

"Because other than each other they're the closest friends they have" Kyoko answered

"Oh" Maple and Hani said

"Sounds good to us" Tamiki and Moriko said

"How will we get to talk to them?" Hikaru asked

"They're too busy being angry at each other" Kaoru added

"Let's think about it. What can't they resist?" Kyoko asked waiting for the obvious answer

"Strawberries and chocolate!" everyone answered

"That's right. So Hikaru can take Kaori to the cafe and buy her cake and talk to her how Hikari is without her while Kaoru can take Hikari to the store and buy her pocky and the strawberries and do the same" Kyoko explained

"A date? With my new daughters?" Tamaki yelled

"They're not your daughters? They're mine!" Kyoko yelled back

When Tamaki ran into his emo corner everyone started to talk more about the plan. The plan will began after school tomorrow.

*The next day*

When everyone was at school everyone was still pretty awkward since both Tanakas changed their hair and neither one would talk to each other. Once the Hitachiins entered the room they saw that it was the same and saw Tamiki showing then signs to go talk to the Tanakas. Hikaru walked to his desk while Kaoru walked up to Hikari.

"Hey Hikari" Kaoru said

"Hey. What's up?" Hikari asked

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you want to go to the store after school today"

"Why would I go to the store with you?"

"Because you're down and I'll treat you to strawberries and pocky"

"...Fine. I'll meet you near the host and hostess club. I need to get something from the hostess club"

"Okay. I'll see you then"

Kaoru then walked to his desk which cued Hikaru to go talk to Kaori.

"Sup Kaori" Hikaru said

"Sup. I thought that you'll be with Hikari and Kaoru" Kaori said

"Nah. I'm taking a day away from Kaoru and Hikari needs to cool down. Do you want to go to a cafe with me after school?"

"...Why?"

"To hang out and talk. It'll be my treat"

"Alright"

"Okay meet me in the front right after school"

"Okay, I'll see you then"

Hikaru then walked over to his seat and both Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Tamiki and gave her the thumbs up. When she saw that she smiled and nodded.

**Sorry for the cut off but it's too long to put into this chapter so you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Please leave a comment/review and if it reaches three then I'll post the next chapter up... maybe. Thank you for supporting me. Without it I wouldn't have gotten this far!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host club (anime or manga). Kaori, Hikari, Tamiki, Moriko, Maple and Kyoko does belong to me... and yes I know I am not creative when it comes to names so leave me alone! .**

**Chapter Six**

When class was over both Hikari and Kaori went to the places where they were going to meet the Hitachiins. Kaori was waiting outside while Hikari was in the hostess club's room. When Hikari grabbed her jacket she went out to the front of the host club. Finally Kaoru arrived.

"You ready to go?" Kaoru asked

"You bet" Hikari answered

The two of them walked off while talking to each other. As they walked away Tamiki, Kyoya, Maple, Mori and Hani popped their heads out from the door.

"Why are we going to spy on them?" Kyoya said

"To make sure nothing happens between the two" Tamiki said

"What can possibly happen with them?" Hani asked

"They can be kidnapped, killed or even worst!" Tamiki answered

"Worst? What could be worst?" Maple asked with a scared voice

"They can hook up with each other!" Tamiki said

"Really? You're scared of that? What about Kaori? Who's watching her?" Kyoya asked

"The best people for this job" Tamiki answered

*With Kaori*

While Kaori was still waiting for Hikaru there were people sitting in the bushes waiting to move out. The people were Tamaki, Haruhi, Moriko and Kyoko.

"Why are we doing this?" Kyoko asked

"To more sure that bastard doesn't touch my daughter" Tamaki said

"But why do we have to be put into this with you?" Haruhi asked

"Because I might need back up" Tamaki answered

"Back up? I only came to see if they hook up or not. Usually they don't tell me when they do so I'll have to see for myself" Moriko said

Everyone then looked at her with a look since she was so into their business but she didn't care. Soon Hikaru have finally arrived and the mission has started.

"Finally you came" Kaori joked

"Sorry about that. You ready to go?" Hikaru asked

"Yep" Kaori answered

The two of them then walked off with the crew following them from a distance where the two can't see them.

*With Hikari*

Hikari and Kaoru have just arrived there and Kaoru was amazed since they were in a commoners' store.

"Amazing!" Kaoru said and Hikari giggled "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think you would be so amazed by a store" Hikari said

"Well I've never been to a commoners' market before" Kaoru explained

"Clearly" Hikari said

The two of them then began to go through the store and bought pocky and strawberries. Once they were done Kaoru had another idea.

"Now that we're done buying everything how about we go to my house and watch movies?" Kaoru suggested

"It depends, are they scary movies?" Hikari asked

"Of course" Kaoru answered

Kaoru and Hikari then started to head to the Hitachiin's house. Meanwhile the group was still following them but they were completely confused with what's going on.

"What is he doing? This isn't part of the plan!" Tamiki said

"Maybe he thinks it's a real date and lost the point of this" Kyoya suggested

"That can't be! Then that would mean-" Tamiki started

"That he likes her!" Hani and Maple said

"But that's impossible!" Tamiki said

"And why is that?" Kyoya asked

"Because he's a Hitachiin! And Hitachiins don't like anyone that way!" Tamiki said

"And who told you that?" Kyoya questioned

"...I did..." Tamiki answered "But I wouldn't allow it anyway!"

"But it doesn't matter if you don't allow it. You're only brother and mommy makes all of the decisions" Maple said

In a blink of an eye Tamiki was sobbing in the emo corner. Everyone then continued to follow Hikari and Kaoru without her.

"Wait up for me!" Tamiki said while running after them

*With Kaori*

Hikaru and Kaori were at the store but sadly it wasn't open that day. They stood there looking at the closed sign. Kaori pouted since she wasn't able to eat any cake.

"Well that's a bummer. No cake for us today" Kaori said with a pout

"Well we could go to my house and make cake there" Hikaru suggested

"Are you sure?" Kaori asked

"Yea, we have everything to make them so it's no problem" Hikaru said

"Yay~! Cake~!"

The two of them also headed to the Hitachiins' home with the group following them. Suddenly Kyoko's phone began to ring. When she answered it the group talked to each other.

"Daddy doesn't approve of this!" Tamaki said

"Approve of what?" Moriko asked

"Her going to his house!" Tamaki said

"Why not? It's not like they can do anything" Haruhi said

"Plus they won't be alone" Kyoko said while hanging up her phone

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked

"Kaoru and Hikari are there too. Maybe they did a plan without us knowing" Kyoko said

"Alright! We'll have the Tanakas back in no time!" Moriko said

They then followed them to the Hitachiins' house and stopped when they got there. Everyone then spied on them through the window. The group was together once again.

When Hikaru and Kaori entered through the back door to the kitchen they saw Kaoru there getting popcorn. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Hey Kaoru" Kaori greeted

"Hey. Hikaru, we need to talk" Kaoru said

"I was about to say the same thing" Hikaru said

Hikaru then pulled Kaoru into the living room while Kaori waiting in the kitchen. Hikaru was about to speck until he realized that Hikari was in the room.

"Hey Hikaru" Hikari greeted

"Hey, well I'm going to talk to Kaoru upstairs" Hikaru said

Both Hikaru and Kaoru ran upstairs and into their room.

"What are doing here?" they asked together then looked at each other "I asked first! No you didn't!"

"I'm here because the cafe was closed. Your turn" Hikaru said

"I'm here because we already bought everything so I took her here" Kaoru said

Hikaru and Kaoru then stood there for a little trying to think of a plan. After a while they saw people crawling in from the window. Those people were the host and hostess club members.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru asked

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Tamiki asked

"Taking them to your house wasn't part of the plan!" Tamaki said

"Well the cafe being closed wasn't a part of the plan either" Hikaru said

"Neither is you all following us" Kaoru added

"We followed you guys because we knew you wouldn't follow the plan!" Tamiki said

"And she thought that you guys would get killed or kidnapped" Hani said

"And she thinks you'll hook up with them" Maple added

Everyone looked at Tamiki for her weird thought while Hikaru and Kaoru had a red face.

"That's the stupidest thing that I have ever heard" Kyoko said

"Well you should of heard her theory about the Hitachiins not being able to like anyone" Kyoya said

"But how's that possible? If they don't like anyone then how could they ever hook up with anyone" Moriko said

"And that's why she's not mommy. Kyoko is" Maple said

Tamiki then ran into the emo corner while all of them started to think of a new plan. As they all started to blurt out their ideas Hikaru and Kaoru stopped it before it was out of hand.

"STOP!" the two twins yelled

"We'll handle this our way" Hikaru said

"And what will that be?" Kyoko asked

"We'll just put them in the same room and confront them" Kaoru answered

"That will never work" Haruhi said

"We'll see about that" the twins said

Hikaru and Kaoru then walked out of the room and closed the door. When the others were going to follow them out of the room they heard a click. Tamaki ran up to the door and tried to open it.

"They locked us in here!" Tamaki said while panicking

"We should have saw this coming" Kyoya said

*With the twins*

They both grabbed the girls they invited out and brought them to the dining room and sat them down next to each other. When the girls saw each other and shot a glare then turned to the twins.

"What is she doing here?" both of the girls asked

"We brought both of you here" Hikaru started

"So you two can make up and be friends again" Kaoru finished

"I'm not going to apologize to her!" the girls said

"Why not?" the twins asked

"Because she's wrong!" the girls answered

"You're both wrong!" the twins said

"What?" the girls asked

"Hikari only does what she does because that's how she shows her feelings. She only does that to you" Hikaru explained

"And Kaori over reacted because she doesn't like being in trouble all of the time and she doesn't like the fact that they take your side" Kaoru added

"Is that true, Hikari? That's how you show your emotions towards me?" Kaori asked

"You know I can't show my emotions well" Hikari said

"...True" Kaori said

"Are you really upset that no one believes you?" Hikari asked

"Yes, I hate it when that happens" Kaori said

Kaori pulled off her brown wig and Hikari pulled off her black wig. Both of them then hugged each other while the twins were crying in the background.

"So beautiful!" the twins said while sobbing

"Now let's make cake!" Kaori said

"Yea! We can make two. One strawberry and another chocolate" Hikari said

"But we don't have strawberries" Hikaru said

"We just bought some so it'll be okay" Kaoru said

The four of them then walked into the kitchen and began to cook. Meanwhile the host club and hostess club were still in the Hitachiin's room.

"I think they forgot about us" Moriko said

"How can we get out now?" Hani asked

"Why can't we just take the way we came in? Tamaki asked

"If you haven't notice we're on the second floor" Kyoko said

"But we can use the latter that got us in here" Tamaki said

"Yea" everyone said

"Didn't anyone tell you? Tamiki knocked it over by accident" Maple said

Everyone take gave an evil glare to Tamiki which caused her to be scared for her life.

"Someone, please save me!" Tamiki yelled

**Sorry for the long break but a lot was going on. I was hoping for another review when I came back but nope, nothing. I guess I'll lower it to two comments per chapter. And to answer Raven T's question, no there is no plot to this. I suck at plots. Okay please leave a comment if you're reading! I want to know who's actually reading my story!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host club (anime or manga). Kaori, Hikari, Tamiki, Moriko, Maple and Kyoko does belong to me... and yes I know I am not creative when it comes to names so leave me alone!**

**Chapter Seven**

School was out for a few days so the hostess club decided to take a vacation to a place of snow. They will be staying at a large cabin that Maple's parents owned. Everyone has just arrived there with everything they'll need for the next five days and four nights. Everyone got out of the car with their stuff and looked around the place.

"It's so beautiful here" Kaori said

"And there's not a lot of cars here to ruin it" Hikari said

"Yep. And that's why I love this place" Maple said

"What are we waiting for? Let's put our stuff inside then we can go and have fun!" Moriko said

"Yea!" everyone said

They then brought their things in and prepared to have fun in the snow all day. Once the day was over everyone went inside and warmed up with blankets and hot chocolate near the fire place.

"Today was so fun! I can't wait until tomorrow and have fun again" Maple said snuggling up to Kyoko with a stuffed dog in her arms

"Finally, we can relax without any customers around us" Hikari said

"And no one to annoy us either" Kaori added

"But we might have a creeper on our hands" Kyoko said while looking out of the window

"What do you mean?" Tamiki asked

"Look" Kyoko said while pointing out of the window

She was pointing at a large white van that was slowly moving in front of the cabin.

"That person could be lost" Maple said

"But it's their fifth time coming across here." Kyoko said

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it" the Tanakas said

With that the Tanakas geared up and walked out to the van and started to knock on the van's door. Suddenly it opened and pulled them in and the door closed right away.

"What the h***?" the girls yelled

"Shh! It's us!" Tamaki said

"What are you doing here...in a white van?" Hikari asked

"Rapist!" Kaori said while pointing at him

"Am not!" Tamaki yelled

"Then why are you guys here?" Kaori questioned

"We have nothing else planned for this break" Hikaru answered

"And the boss thought that it was unsafe for you girls to be here alone" Kaoru said

"So, you're following us…in a white van?" Kaori asked

"People will think that you're creepers" Hikari added

"I told you" Haruhi said to Tamaki

"But it's the only car that has room for us to sleep" Tamaki said

"Why don't we stay in a hotel?" Hani asked

"Because we can't protect them from a hotel eight miles away" Tamaki said

"We're going to go tell the others that you're here and maybe you guys could stay in the cabin with us" Hikari and Kaori said

The two of them then headed to the van's back door ready to leave but then the twins tackled them.

"What are you guys doing?" Hikari asked in anger

"You can't tell them!" Kaoru answered

"Why not? Kaori asked in anger as well

"Because they would kill us if they find out!" Hikaru said

"We'll kill you if you don't get off!" Hikari and Kaori yelled

Suddenly the back doors flew opened and the hostess club was there. As they stood there they saw that the Hitachiins were holding the Tanakas down making sure that they can't escape. Everyone in the van looked at them.

"I knew they were rapists" Kyoko said

"It's not what it looks like" Tamaki said

"Then explain!" Moriko said

Tamaki then sighed and started to explain everything as the Hitachiins got off of Hikari and Kaori. Once he was done everyone in the hostess club looked at him.

"We wouldn't kill you" Tamiki said

"You wouldn't" Tamaki asked

"Of course not. You can stay with us" Maple said

"With no price to pay?" Kyoya asked

"Nope. But everyone will need to share rooms" Kyoko said

"Why?" the twins asked

"There's only six rooms here and each room has a king size bed" Maple explained

"We don't mind" the twins said "And neither would the others"

"Alright then" Maple said with a smile

Everyone then headed into the cabin and everyone in the host club brought their things. They then picked out their partners. Hikari and Kaori, Maple and Kyoko, Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyoya, Mori and Hani. This left three people left and sharing a room.

When everyone was out of their coats and everything they headed to dinner and was ready to eat. For dinner they had everything you could name.

"Everything looks amazing!" Hikari and Kaori said

"I hope you enjoy it all" Maple said with a smile

"We get to eat all of this?" Haruhi asked in surprise

"Is that a problem?" Maple asked

"No, everything just looks so good. I haven't even seen half of these on tv" Haruhi answered

"Well you get to taste them now" Maple said with another smile "Everyone please dig in"

Everyone made their way to the table and began to eat. Once everyone was done they all got dressed for bed and fell asleep.

When the clock hit six Maple ran around the house and called everyone up with her screams and shouts.

"Wake up every one! It's six and time to get up" Maple yelled down the halls

"Why does she have to wake us up so early?" Hikaru asked while covering his head with a pillow

"I said get up you silly" Maple said while walking into the room and dragging them out of bed

When Maple got them out of their beds and dragged them into the hallway they saw everyone from the host club (except for Haruhi) was there. Even the devils of the host club, Kyoya and Hani, were awake.

"You even got them out of bed?" the twins and Tamaki asked in shock

"Well it wasn't that hard" Maple said

"Did they not try to kill you?" Tamaki asked

"We really don't hurt girls" Kyoya said

"Plus they're easier to wake them up then waking up the girls" Maple said

"We're sure it's not that hard" the twins said

"Then can you wake them up while I check how breakfast is going?" Maple asked

"Sure, it's the least we could do for letting us stay here" Tamaki said

"Gee thanks you guys. See you at the table" Maple said

As Maple skipped off the guys got dressed and ready before waking up the girls. Kyoya and Tamaki got the room with Tamiki, Moriko and Haruhi in it. Hikaru and Kaoru had the Tanaka's room which left Mori with the room with Kyoko in it. Hani was going to go with Mori but he was told to stay in the hall just in case Kyoko was like Kyoya when woken up.

Everyone was about to go into their rooms until they chickened out and told Mori to head in first and he did as told. To his surprise Kyoko was sleeping peacefully. He walked up to her bed and everyone was looking through the door way. Once he reached the bed he tapped her shoulder which caused her eyes to slowly open.

"Mori-sempai? What are you doing in here?" Kyoko asked half asleep

"Maple-chan told me to come wake you." Mori said in a stoic tone

"Oh okay. Thank you" Kyoko said

She then headed to the private restroom in the room while Mori walked back outside. Everyone was surprised in how that turned out and was ready to wake everyone up. As Mori and Hani stood in the halls everyone walked into the room. While Mori and Hani were outside they heard a bunch of screaming and crashing then the boys were thrown out of the rooms.

"Well they're awake" the boys said

"The hostess club sure is mean under their perfect image" Hani said

"Maybe that's why Maple wanted us to woke them" Mori said

"Nope" Kyoko said while walking out of her room with white sweatpants and a red tank top on

"Then why does Maple-chan want us to wake them?" Hani asked cutely

"I'm guessing to make them suffer or something. They really wake up easily and they're not usually mean" Kyoko said

"Is Maple really the devil of the group?" Tamaki asked

"Nope" Tamiki answered while walking out with her hair tied up and wearing white sweats and a purpe tank top

"It's the Tanaka girls and Kyoko who are the devils" Moriko said coming out after Haruhi wearing white sweats and green tank top

"Hey! We heard that!" the Tanaka girls said as they came out wearing the same things but wearing their color tank top.

"It's scary how you all still match" Kyoya said

"Yea but it's planned out by Tamiki" Moriko said

"So what are we waiting for now?" Kaori asked

"Let's go eat breakfast!" Hikari said

They all then made their ways to the dining table and began to eat. When they were done everyone did their own things. Kyoko was in the living room reading a book. Kyoya was also in the living room checking prices and everything for the host club. Tamiki was in her room studying everything that she is falling behind in. Moriko was also in the same room as Tamiki painting a picture. Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaori, Hikari, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hani and Maple were all outside playing in the snow. Mori was watching Maple as she jumped around in the snow like a child and everyone else was either skiing or snowboarding

Hikari, Hikaru and Kaoru had snowboards while Kaori, Tamaki, Haruhi and Hani had skis. Everyone began to move out but Kaori and Hikari. They looked at each other and gave each other their thing. Now Hikari had skis while Kaori had a snowboard. As both of them went down the hill they tripped and rolled down the hill as big snow balls. Sadly Hani tripped as well and became a snow ball too. When they reached the bottom each snow ball was stacked on each other. Kaori at the bottom, Hikari in the middle and Hani was on top. As Maple saw the snow balls she smiled.

"Snowman!" Maple said

She then began to decorate the snowballs like it was a snow man. She was almost done but she needed to place the hat on but it was too high. So Mori placed it at the top for her.

"Thank you Takashi" Maple said with a smile

"Wait, where's Hani?" Mori asked

"In here!" a muffled voice said

Hani, Kaori and Hikari then popped their heads out from the snow man and claimed out of it which caused the snow man to fall.

"I knew thee will sir Snowman" Maple said looking at it fall  
"We're sorry Maple" Kaori said

"It's okay. It's better to have my friends over having a large snowman" Maple said

"It's getting kind of cold now. Let's go in" Hikari said

The four of them then went inside and noticed everyone was there except for Tamaki and Haurhi.

"Where are those two?" Hikari asked

"And when did you two get here?" Kaori asked the twins

"We came in after a few minutes we went out" Hikaru answered

"IT was way too cold to do anything today" Kaoru added

"But still, WHERE ARE TAMAKI AND HARUHI?" Hikari yelled

**Sorry for the long wait but my finals came up. I was thinking to quit this story since I had no more ideas but hopefully I'll get no idea soon. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Please place your comments... if I do end up getting an idea I'll probably try my best to get a plot going but there's no promises**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host club (anime or manga). Kaori, Hikari, Tamiki Kyoko, Maple and Moriko but belong to me... and yes I know I am not creative when it comes to names so leave me alone!**

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone was split into teams of two and went to look for Haruhi and Tamaki. The teams were Kaoru and Hikari, Hikaru and Kaori, Kyoya and Tamiki then Mori and Kyoko. Which left Moriko, Hani and Maple together.

They searched for them all day until the sun was set and it was pitch black outside. Since it was getting so late everyone returned to the house and dressed out into their home clothes. Once they were dressed out they all gathered into the huge living room.

"What are we going to do now?" Moriko worriedly said

Everyone shrugged

"I guess we'll have to look for them tomorrow" Kyoya said

"But what if they're outside?" Tamaki yelled "We can't just leave them out there!"

Hikari nodded "True, we can't leave them out there"

"But if we go search for them now there's a possiblity of us getting lost as well" Kaori informed

"How about we call them?" Maple suggested

Kyoko shook her head "Can't. There's no signal"

"That's strange" Maple said

"What is?" Hani questioned

"We always have signal out here, no matter what" Maple answered

As all of them sat there wondering what's going on everyone's phone recived a text message. Everyone was shocked but they took a look at it anyways.

"Hello people. Your friends are fine as long as you follow whatever I say. If you're wondering who I am there's no need to wonder anymore. I'll tell you who I am. I'm your worst nightmare" the text stated

Everyone continued to read the message. It told them to break into their groups again and get into seperate rooms. Once everyone was in different rooms all of the doors locked except for the room with Maple, Hani and Moriko in it. Soon another message was sent to Maple.

"Please remove yourself from the room and come to the dining room without anyone following you. If you don't do it them you'll never see your friends again" the message informed

Maple sighed and did as told. When she was out of the room the door locked. She was about to turn back to open the door but she remember what the text had said and continued to walk to the dining room. Once she reached the dinning room she was surprised to see a dinner set up with candles and roses everywhere.

"What in the world is going on?" Maple looked around the room

"Everything is for you my dear" a guy walked out of the shadows

He had nice short brown hair and a tux on with dress shoes. When Maple saw him she turned a little bitter.

Maple turned away from him "What are you doing here?"

He smirked "Don't be that way. I went through all of this trouble to eat dinner with you"

"I don't want to eat with you" Maple glared at him

He fell bad into the emo corner and began to cry. Maple was shocked by his action but she couldn't careless. She began to walk out of the room but then was stopped when someone called her phone.

"I thought there wasn't signal" Maple mumbled but answered the phone "Hello?"

"Maple-chan! Don't turn him down so hard! Eat dinner with him!" a voice yelled into the phone

Maple looked at the phone and placed it on her ear again "Tamaki-sempai? I thought that you're missing with Haruhi"

"No! It was just a part of Shingo's plan to eat with you!" Tamaki explained "Come on! Just eat with him"

"But I don't wanna" Maple whinned

"Well I guess everyone will be locked in those rooms forever" Tamaki sighed

"What? Why won't you just let them go?" Maple asked

Suddenly Maple heard crashing and throwing from the other line of the phone. Someone else now has the phone but Maple didn't know who.

"Cause I want them to hook up too!" the voice yelled

"Renge? What are you doing here?" Maple questioned

"I'm waiting for the one day that the Host and Hostess Club will date! And today will be that day!" Renge yelled then hung up the phone

Maple realized that Renge had ended the call and sighed. She turned over to Shingo and tapped his shoulder. When he looked up at her she held out her hand.

"Get up. I'll eat with you" Maple said with a stubborn voice

"Yes!" Shingo cheered "You won't regret this!"

*Too late* Maple thought

While the two were eating everyone else was freaking out in the rooms they were locked in, mainly Kaoru. Hikari tried to keep them calm but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm sure that Hikaru is fine! He's older then you! He can take care of himself!" Hikari yelled

Kaoru continued to panic

She grabbed into his arm "Get a hold of yourself! He'll be just fine!"

"How would you know? We're not with him!" Kaoru yelled

"I know because Kaori is with him" Hikari calmly said

Kaoru calmed down a little "I guess he'll be fine with her"

*I know that he'll be fine... but I wonder if she'll be fine*

Meanwhile Kaori was freaking while Hikaru was trying to calm her down. She was screaming and kicking on the door and Hikaru wasn't able to stop her. He then grabbed her and sat her down into a chair. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Calm down" Hikaru demanded

"How can I calm down when I have no idea what's going?" Kaori asked

"Nothing big is going on! Just remain calm and I'm try to get us out of this room" Hikaru said

"Nothing's going on? You don't know that! Someone can be setting the house on fire as we're speaking right now!" Kaori suggested

Hikaru galped "L-Let's not start thinking of crazy ideas"

Kaori glared at him "Don't get me started on crazy ideas"

Hikaru started to become scared but tired to act brave in front of Kaori. He stood strong and stared at her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here" Hikaru asured

Kaori thought about it "...How? We're on the third floor... We can break down the door or go out of the window. What else can we do?"

Hikaru was about to speak but became depressed "I'm not sure"

Kaori released a big sigh. Meanwhile Kyoya and Tamiki were sitting completely quiet in the room they're stuck in. Neither one of the would even look at each other. No one said a thing until Tamiki turned to Kyoya and finally broke the silence.

"What do you think is going on here?" Tamiki questioned

"I have no idea" Kyoya pushed up his glasses "But I'm sure that Tamaki is planning something"

Tamiki gave him a confused look "What makes you say that?"

"Let's face it. No matter where in the world he is he'll always be near his 'daughters' so he would never be away from home for a long time" Kyoya explained

"But what if he's lost and had no idea where he was?" Tamiki tilted her head

Kyoya smirked "He would be so loud from screaming in fear that anyone can find him"

"Oh I see. At least we know he's safe then" Tamiki smiled

As they were talking Kyoko and Mori were in their room thinking of a plan to escape from the room. Kyoko looked outside of the window to see how high up they were while Mori felt the door to see how hard it was. They were pretty high up and the door was going to be hard to break down. Kyoko then had an idea. She looked around the room and saw an air vent.

"I found a way out of here" Kyoko smirked

She walked over to it and noticed the size was big enough to fit her. Kyoko tried to pull the vent open but it didn't work so Mori decided to walk over and tore it off. She smiled a 'thank you' to him and began to calm out. Mori calmly wait for something to happen. A few minuted later the door was opened by Kyoko with a key in her hand.

"I don't know about you but I want to sleep. I think that the others can find their own way out" Kyoko smirked

Mori nodded and walked out of the room

Kyoko and Mori walked into their rooms and got ready for bed while the others were still in the rooms they were stuck in. Meanwhile Maple was in the dinning room eating with Shingo.

"I still don't know why you went through all of this just to eat with me" Maple brought up

"I would do anything to eat with you" Shingo smiled deeply "You mean the world to me"

Maple was touched by his words *Even though we broke up last year he still likes me?*

She slowly began to smile back and they continued to eat until the very last bite. When they were done Shingo left the house after giving Maple a goodbye hug. She blushed when he kissed her forehead and closed the door. Forgetting about the others Maple just went into her room and fell asleep.

"...Why does it feel like everyone forgot about us?" Moriko asked

Hani shrugged "Maybe they did"

Moriko sighed

**Ho ho~ I'm back haha I know that this chapter is really short but I'm still stuck with ideas for this but at least I was able to get this much for it to be posted up haha. Please remember to comment~ Thanks ^^**


End file.
